Conventional clutches typically include a diaphragm spring that acts on a pressure plate to clamp a friction disc between a flywheel and the pressure plate. In conventional clutches, multiple metal straps or tangs are typically used to connect the pressure plate to a clutch housing which is affixed to the flywheel and which encloses the diaphragm spring, pressure plate and the friction disc. The conventional multiple tangs are shown for example in Alas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,779, dated Jan. 13, 1987.